How did this all Happen?
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: A continuation of THE SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS. What happens when the Baudelaires and Quagmires are kidnapped by a mysterious man and woman? Wait what! Is that COUNT OLAF! I thought he was dead! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This first chapter is in Violet's point of view! Please read this story till the very end. Reminding you it T for teen! Please REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD

Violet looked up and saw a beautiful butterfly flying right above where she lie. A sudden gust of wind blew and made all the seeds on the Dandelions around her fly away with the butterfly. "Violet! Violet! Where are you? Violet!"

"Over here!" she called back, not realizing the distress in the person's voice. Sitting up and looking over the tall grass of the meadow, she saw her brother Klaus and the three Quagmire triplets, Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley Quagmire.

"There you are!" Duncan yelled over the wind.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Isadora yelled walking to where Violet sat. Behind her, the others followed.

"I've been here," she said laying back down.

"Yes, but we didn't know you were here. We thought-" Isadora stopped suddenly.

"What?" Violet asked sitting up again. Isadora looked at Quigley.

"We didn't know if you had been kidnapped or anything," he said without looking at Violet.

"What?" Violet stood up. "Who would kidnap me when Count Olaf is dead?"

"Well," Isadora stammered," the man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard have been causing all sorts of trouble lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's been in this area too," Quigley said, still not looking at her.

"That's terrible! Should we leave?" Violet asked.

"No, we only have one more day left of our camping trip. I think we'll be okay until then," Klaus said.

"Okay," Violet said as they began walking back to the tents they had set up. With Quigley's great cartography skills, they had been able to find a beautiful field. Violet had gone exploring without telling anyone and didn't go back to the camp for hours. Everyone got pretty worried. "What kind of trouble have they been causing lately?" Violet asked when they got back to camp.

"I don't know," Klaus answered.

"Quigley and Duncan were reading the newspaper when they found an article on two people with an aura of menace causing trouble in the area," Isadora said.

"The paper described them as a man with a beard but no hair and a woman with hair but no beard," Duncan said while starting a game of cards with Quigley.

"They had been setting fires all over the place, stealing all the money from stores, and they've been kidnapping people," Quigley said not looking up from his game with Duncan. Violet was starting to get really mad at Quigley. Why was he never looking at her? Was he ignoring her?

"Quig-" Violet started but was then interrupted by Sunny yelling," Dinner's ready!" Everyone got up and started to get their food. Quigley, Violet, and Duncan cleared off the picnic tables they had bought. Duncan was smiling at Violet the entire time they were cleaning and eating. Quigley never looked up from the ground or what he was doing. The dinner was delicious but Violet could only pay attention to Quigley. She was so curious at whatever it was going on with him.

After everyone went to sleep, Violet saw a shadow walk by the tent she was sharing with Isadora and Sunny. They had been asleep for a while and she was just starting to doze. She recognized the shadow though and decided to get up. When she unzipped the tent, she saw someone walking away from the camp very quietly and to a big tree in the middle of the meadow. She decided to follow the person. When they got to the tree, Violet had to duck under the tall grass as the person turned around to make sure no one was following. When the person turned back to the tree, he put his hand on a circle engraved into the trunk. The circle lit up and the trunk did some sort of flip. Violet's eyes widened. Not only because she was curious at how that had just happened but because a person was tied to the tree. The person's legs and hands had been chained rather tightly to the tree's trunk . Just by looking at the person on the tree, Violet was even more confused but understood what had happened. For the person chained to the tree, was her good friend... Quigley Quagmire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Second chapter! This chapter is in Quigley's point of view!_

_PrettyBandgirl XD_

It was dark in the tree that Quigley was being kept. He could see sunshine through the cracks in the trunk. His hands were burning. The chains in which were keeping him tied to the tree were digging into his now raw skin. So, he tried not to think about it and instead, tried to concentrate on the sounds he could hear from the outside. Birds chirping, the wind blowing, a girl humming. 'Wait,' he thought. The humming was growing quieter and quieter as the person walked away from the tree. Quigley tried to yell but his capturers were smart and put a handkerchief around his mouth so he couldn't speak.

A few minutes passed, but they were really hours. Poor Quigley had been stuck there all day. He wondered if his family was looking for him. His mind suddenly thought of Violet and Isadora specifically. He hoped that they were all right and had not been kidnapped while sleeping the night before.

Then, the trees trunk did a flip and Quigley was looking at the stars. In front of him was a mirror. No, it couldn't be. Quigley wasn't smiling. Quigley gasped underneath the handkerchief and saw that his capturer was also Quigley Quagmire.

I know it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer, trust me. Please keep reading and REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the third chapter! It has both Quigley and Violet's point of views combined in it. Hope you like. This is where the T for teens comes in. Please REVIEW! _

_PrettyBandgirl XD_

The Quigley on the tree gasped as he saw the other Quigley in front of him. Violet suddenly thought that one of them may be Duncan. She shook her head. She could tell the difference between Duncan and Quigley. They were both Quigley.

"Hello," the other Quigley said untying a handkerchief on the tree one's mouth.

"What do you want?" tree Quigley asked.

"It's not polite to speak so harshly to yourself."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't tie myself to a tree and Duncan's too stupid to know what the words 'polite' and 'harsh' mean." The other Quigley frowned. "So, why don't you just show me who you really are." Then, he smiled. The tree Quigley kept a straight face while the other's smile grew. Then, he pulled his face off and Violet had to keep herself from screaming. Now, there was only the tree (and real) Quigley and the man with a beard but no hair. Quigley gasped and started to look confused.

"Hello, boy. You must be confused as to why I kidnapped you. I'll tell you. I kidnapped you so that not only can I get the Quagmire fortune your parents left behind," he paused," but so I could get the Baudelaire's as well!" With that, Violet felt hands grab her and tie her to the tree next to Quigley. Quigley looked at her, surprised. The only thing Violet was was scared. "Nice job," the man said.

"Thank you," the woman with hair but no beard replied as she tightened Violet's chains so that they were tighter and digging into her skin more than Quigley's were. She whimpered. The pain was unbearable. She opened her eyes to see the two villains laughing and Quigley's handsome face looking at her with worry all over it.

"But why did you disguise yourself as me?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Violet.

"We knew that when **you** were ignoring **her **all day, **she **would get curious, and that when **she** saw **you **sneaking out while everyone else was asleep..." the man started.

"...**she** would follow **you**," the woman finished. Quigley looked at the villains with anger in his dashing blue-green eyes. Violet could see this through the tears swelling up in her eyes. "Now, we're the richest people in the world!" Tears streamed down Violet's face now. She was not only the most terrified person in the world, but the chains tying her to the tree were so tight that blood was trickling all the way down her arms. When Quigley looked at her beautiful dark brown eyes pouring out tears, he wondered if it was only because she was scared. Then, he looked down. He saw the blood running down her arm and dripping off the tips of her fingers. He looked back at her eyes which were looking at him. He looked back down and saw that the villains had tied them close together. Noticing that, Quigley took Violet's bloody hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. Violet tried to smile but the pain didn't let her.

"Now, all we have to do is get rid of your siblings," the man said after he and his companion finally stopped laughing.

"How?" the woman asked.

"Do you remember that little trip we made into a grotto under the ocean?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, remember that we were able to get a sample of... the Medusoid Mycelium?" he laughed once again. Violet gasped and Quigley just looked confused for he did not know what the dangerous fungi was.

"No! You don't know how deadly that is!" Violet yelled.

"Silence!" the woman said as she smacked Violet across her face."You do not speak unless we tell you to."

"We _**do **_know how deadly it is," the man smiled. He walked up to Violet and wiped a tear off her cheek. "You know, I've heard rumors about you. I've heard rumors of your long dark hair and even darker beautiful eyes. Oh, and of course, the extreme beauty of your face." He ran a long, thin finger up and down Violet's cheek. Quigley stiffened and glared at him. He did not like to see someone touching Violet like that. Then he noticed that the woman was also glaring at him. Violet just kept glancing at Quigley. Silently asking for help. The man looked at Quigley and then back at Violet. "Oh, I see."

"Get your hands off of her!" Quigley shouted.

"Or what?" the man asked. "You can't get out of those chains!" Just as he said that, Quigley's hand broke free of the chains and punched him in the face. The man fell backward and onto the ground. Quigley had been putting himself in so much pain trying to get his hand free.

"Or that!" Quigley yelled. The man looked at Quigley with daggers in his eyes.

"Why you little-" the man got up and ran at Quigley, who had already set his other hand and his feet free as well. The man tried to punch Quigley back, but Quigley just caught it and slammed the man's head into the tree. That time, the man fell to the ground unconscious. Quigley then untied Violet.

"Quigley-" Violet started to say but then fell. The chains had had a worse effect on her legs then they did her arms.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," he apologized helping her up.

"It's not your fault," Violet said falling again. "Quigley?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the woman with hair but no beard?" Quigley looked around. The woman with hair but no beard was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know. Let's just get you out of here," he said as he scooped her up in his arms. Violet blushed behind her tears. She was up against Quigley's chest. The warmth from his body comforting her. She almost forgot about the pain until it got worse. Her whimpers grew louder than something that could barely be heard. "I know it hurts," Quigley said blushing. She was so close to him. "Just hang on. We're almost to the camp." He looked up and saw that they were close but not close enough. Every step he took closer to the camp, pain rippled through his body. He _**had **_been tied up longer than the beauty he was carrying had. _'No!' _he thought. _'I can't worry about myself right now! I just have to get Violet back to the camp.'_

"Quigley. You're hurt too," Violet said reading his mind.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," he attempted to convince her.

"No. You're not." He looked into Violet's eyes which were glistening in the moonlight.

"Violet-"

"Put me down and go get the others. I now it's not far away but you'll hurt yourself more than you already are."

"But Violet, you'll be alone out here. You'll be alone out here with those villains running around freely."

"I'll be fine," she said hoarsely. Quigley then lay her down in the grass and ran towards the camp as fast as he could. He didn't want to argue with Violet so, he just did what she told him. As he ran, he felt so cold without Violet up against him. Violet felt the same way as she curled up in a ball on the cold meadow grass.

When Quigley got to the camp, he ran into the tent he had been sharing with Klaus and Duncan. They weren't there. So, he ran over to the girl's tent, only to find the same thing. "No," he whispered.

"Quigley!" he heard Violet scream.

"No!" He ran back to where Violet had once been lying. When he got there, he saw Isadora, Duncan, Klaus, Sunny, and Violet all tied up with ducktape over their mouths. Then, Quigley felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Violet and Isadora let out a muffled cry.

Violet, Sunny, and Isadora freaked when they saw Quigley fall in front of them. When Quigley fell, they saw that a bloody nosed man with a beard but no hair had been standing behind him. They all looked up at the man with either tears or determination in their eyes. Violet, the only one who was not looking at the man, was looking at Quigley.

"Why do you kids always have to be such a pain?" he said. With that, he knocked the rest of them out.

Did you like it? I hope you like it. Please keep reading! and REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! This is the fourth chapter! RATED 'T FOR TEEN'! I DONT WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE IF THE 'T FOR TEEN' THING GETS SOMEONE IN TROUBLE! Violet's point of view. Please REVIEW! _

_PrettyBandgirl XD_

Violet awoke with a soft shake. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a rather tired and stressed looking Quigley. She looked around to see that she, along with her friends and siblings, were in a giant glass box which looked to be inside of an abandoned factory.

"Violet, are you okay?" Quigley asked helping her sit up against a glass wall.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied not mentioning that her arms and legs still hurt like heck. "You?"

"I'm okay," he replied back. "Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"Look over there," he said pointing across the box. In the middle of the glass box was a big glass wall. On the other side of the wall, Sunny and Isadora lay, still passed out. "They explained everything to me while you and the others were out."

"What?" Violet asked. He didn't answer. "Quigley? What's going to happen?"

"We're going to die," he said hesitantly.

Yes, I know it's a _**really**_ short chapter. Although for its shortness, it has some suspense. Right? PLEASE REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey people who are reading this! What's up? Chapter five! This chapter will be in Quigley's point of view and __**WILL **__be longer than the last chapter. 'T FOR TEEN.' PLEASE REVIEW!_

_PrettyBandgirl XD_

Quigley looked into Violet's wide eyes. "What?" she breathed.

"They separated us from Isadora and Sunny because they are the ones that they chose to get them the fortunes. They put us, Duncan, and Klaus over here because they only need one from each family to get the fortunes. They don't need us," Quigley explained.

"So, they're just gonna kill us? We could be of use to them. I'd rather be their maid for life than die!" Violet yelled rather loudly. Duncan and Klaus opened their eyes and sat up confused as to where they were.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked.

"A lot is 'going on'," someone said from behind Violet. Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley looked up while Violet turned around. There standing behind Violet on the outside of the box was the woman with hair but no beard. "He wants to speak with you," she said.

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"All of you." She looked down at Violet. "Starting with you." She pushed a small button on the outside of the box which opened up a small door in the box. The woman quickly walked in, grabbed Violet, and walked back out the door dragging Violet behind her. She did this so quickly that the boys did not even think of trying to escape out the door.

"Violet!" Quigley yelled as the door closed.

"Quigley!" Violet screamed. As the woman walked off with her, she continuously kept wincing and trying to free herself. Violet's injuries were still very bad and were causing her much pain, especially since she could not walk and had to be dragged instead. Quigley kept himself glued to the wall, listening to Violet's screams being muffled by the glass. When they disappeared through a doorway, Klaus and Duncan had to pry him off. Quigley kept his head to the ground and was able to resist the urge to scream.

"Quigley?" Duncan asked. "What happened back at the camp?" Quigley looked up at him.

"Duncan, he doesn't have to tell us," Klaus said also worrying about Violet.

"No, Klaus. I'll tell you what happened," Quigley said. Duncan and Klaus listened very closely, making sure to absorb every detail. When Quigley finished his story, he heard a noise behind him. They all looked the way of the noise. "Hey! Let go of me!" Quigley yelled.

"Your turn," the woman with hair but no beard said dragging Quigley through the glass door as she closed it and pushing him through the same doorway that Violet went through. The woman slammed the door shut and left Quigley in a room so dark, that he couldn't even see himself. The room must have been empty because he only heard his own breathing. Then, he heard someone else's. Their breathing was calm though and relaxed. Unlike his, which was heavy and ragged. He put his hands out in front of him and tried to walk towards where the other breathing was coming from. As he got closer, he never tripped over anything or even came in contact with anything until he touched something soft. He felt it a bit more and realized it was fabric. The breathing was right in front of him now, along with the fabric. He reached towards where the fabric was coming from and felt something softer than the fabric had been. It was smooth. It was skin. He put his hands higher and they touched something that was a little rough. It was hair and in it there was fabric. Quigley's eyes widened in the dark. For in his hands, he was holding the face of Violet Baudelaire.

"Violet?" No one answered. He put his hands lower and felt that her eyes were closed. _She must be unconscious. That must be why her breathing is so calm_. he thought. He rubbed her cheek, still unable to see. He led his hands carefully down to her shoulders and shook her gently. "Violet? Violet you have to wake up." He felt a small stirring of her body and a long sigh escape her lips.

"Quigley?" she asked.

"Yes, Violet. I'm right here." Quigley smiled. Even though he could not see her and make sure she wasn't hurt, he was glad that they were together.

Ok. I have to admit. Not as long as I wanted it to be but it's still longer than the last chapter. Please continue reading. AND REVEIW!

PrettyBandgirl XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six! Violet's point of view! 'T for Teen!' Please read with caution of that! and REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD

When Violet was dragged out of the box, her heart nearly stopped. Seeing the look on Quigley's face just killed her. The pain that vibrated through her body because of her wounds made her feel terrible. Then, everything got dark. All she could hear were the long, scared breaths that she was taking. Then someone picked her up and tied her to a chair. The hands that did this were hard and rough. They were also cold. Very, very cold. She saw a small light appear at the far end of the room. Now that she could see, she saw a pair of shiny eyes staring into hers. She tried to scream but the person in front of her put their hand to her mouth to keep her from doing this. Someone behind this person handed him a pillow. He put this pillow against Violet's mouth until she eventually passed out for the lack of oxygen. The last thing she saw was the shiny eyed person and the light going out.

Violet awoke with a gentle shake. "Violet? Violet you have to wake up." She opened her eyes, unsure whether she really opened them or not. It was so dark.

"Quigley?" she asked recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yes, Violet. I'm right here," the voice of Quigley Quagmire came from in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Quigley I'm tied to a chair. I don't really know if that **count**s as-" she stopped speaking as she remembered what had happened before she passed out.

"Violet? What's wrong?" his voice filled with worry.

"Quigley! He's alive! **Count** Olaf! H-he's actually alive! You have to get out of here, now!" Violet yelled quietly. As soon as she said it, though, the light shined in the room again and she saw a more worried looking Quigley than scared. Violet looked at his blue-green eyes and worried if this would be the last time she saw Quigley. For the last time she and Quigley had seen Count Olaf together, they had not seen each other for years. She panicked thinking that this time it may be permanent.

"Hello hello hello. I am your beloved Count Olaf," the supposed to be dead man said walking towards the scared lovers. "Well now what do we have here? A fortune," he pointed at Violet," and another fortune," he pointed at Quigley.

"Y-y-you're supposed to be-" Quigley stuttered.

"What? I can't understand what you are talking of because of your poor orphan stuttering. But is the word you're looking for... dead?" Count Olaf laughed his evil and wretched laugh. Hearing this laugh again caused Violet to shutter and want to scream as loud as she could. She wouldn't though. She was too scared to wonder what would happen if she did. So, she just squeezed Quigley's hand until it was white.

"Olaf, stop laughing. The other orphans don't know your alive yet," the man with a beard but no hair said.

"Oh yes of course," Count Olaf said. Violet could see in his shiny shiny eyes that he was still scared of the man and woman.

"Well, now what?" the woman asked. "Now that they know your alive, what are you going to do?" Count Olaf just smiled. He picked Quigley up by his shirt collar and threw him into the corner of the room with the light. Violet looked at Count Olaf in terror.

"What do you want?" she managed to say.

"What's the word I'm looking for? Revenge?" Count Olaf looked at Violet with his terrible eyes. She looked from him to Quigley. She saw that Quigley was trying to get up but was being held down by the man and woman. She looked back at Olaf to see his face way to close to hers. She wanted to run away from him and just stay away from the man that was supposed to be dead. She was tied to a chair though.

"Stay away from me," Violet quivered.

"Or what?" Count Olaf leaned in closer to her so she could smell his terrible breath. Violet glanced at Quigley again. He was trying so hard to get up but the man and woman just kept pushing him back down. It killed Violet to see him like that. His face reminded her of when she was being dragged away from him in the glass box and when they were torn apart by two tributaries in the Mortmain Mountains. Then something made her think of Count Olaf again. He had started the fires in both her and Quigley's homes, he was the one who made them all orphans, he was the one who made their lives miserable, and he was the one kissing Violet.

Ooh! Count Olaf's alive! and he's kissing Violet! POOR QUIGLEY! PLEASE KEEP READING! AND REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! Quigley's point of view! T for Teen. Hope you like it! Please review!

PrettyBandgirl XD

When Quigley saw Count Olaf kissing Violet, he nearly died. He just hated it. The man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard were both holding him down. As Quigley looked helplessly at Count Olaf on Violet, more and more anger kept swelling up in him. The next thing he knew, he was pulling Count Olaf off of Violet. He started to untie her when he suddenly came out of his trance. Once she was untied, he rushed Violet out through the door they had both come through and into the room with the glass box in it. To their surprise, Count Olaf, the man, and the woman were all waiting for them outside the door. They tackled them and stuffed them back into the box. Quigley nearly landed on Klaus. The villains stood outside the box with a lot of surprise on their faces.

"Did you see what he did?" the woman asked. "It was like he wasn't there anymore."

"Yeah, I saw it. It was kind of scary," the man said.

"Oh well," Count Olaf said in his wretched voice. "I got what I wanted. Now, let's do it."

"Do what?" Duncan asked putting Violet down. He had caught her when she was thrown in. Quigley glanced at his brother menacingly. Count Olaf nodded at the man and woman. They took a ladder and went to the top of the glass box where there was another door. When they got to it, they dropped something into the box. Isadora and Sunny, who were now awake, looked up curiously. Quigley felt something fall into his lap. He picked it up as the man and woman quickly closed the door.

"What's that?" Isadora asked. Her voice muffled by the glass.

"I don't know," Quigley answered.

"Quigley, put that down!" Klaus, Sunny, and Violet yelled together. Quigley listened and dropped it. He was to late though.

"Wait. What's going on?" he asked. "I feel like something's crawling down my throat."

"It feels so weird," Duncan said.

"Don't talk!" Sunny yelled quietly.

"Medusoid Mycelium!" Klaus also yelled quietly.

"What?" Quigley asked, his voice slightly scratchy.

"It's the Medusoid Mycelium. It is an extremely dangerous fungi. If we don't find the cure quickly, we-" Quigley could say she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"What? What'll happen?" Duncan and Quigley both asked. Violet just looked at Quigley. Her eyes were once again scared.

"We'll die within the hour," she finished hoarsely. Quigley looked at Violet, stunned.

"How do you-" Quigley started to say but his voice cut off and he couldn't speak anymore. He looked terrified at everyone around him.

"No more talking. We just have to find the cure and then we'll be better again," Violet whispered.

"What is the cure?" Duncan said but then he could talk no longer either. Violet and Klaus also could not talk now. They looked at Sunny.

"Horseradish!" Sunny yelled. She and Isadora had not been effected by the Medusoid Mycelium. The man and woman had dropped the deadly fungus in the side with Klaus and Duncan in it, not the side with Isadora and Sunny in it. "Or wasabi!"

"We have to find some, now," Violet managed to say. "One of us needs to get out and find it. They might have some just in case they got effected by it." Quigley looked at Violet worryingly. She had told them not to talk and yet she still was. He thought about what she had said and didn't know how any of them could get out. He looked outside of the box and saw something. His vision was starting to blur but he could still read what it said. The place they were in was an abandoned factory. In fact, it was a factory in which the Baudelaires knew of. It was the horseradish factory that they had passed as they were moving in with their Uncle Monty, and against a wall of this factory, Quigley had spotted cardboard boxes labeled 'Horseradish.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight! Violet's point of view! Please enjoy! and Review!

PrettyBandgirl XD

Violet looked at Quigley as he looked outside of the box they were being held in. She looked too. Her eyes widened as they read a blurry label that said 'Horseradish.' She looked at him again and saw that he was looking at her. She nodded. The only thing she didn't understand was how he was planning to get out of the box and to the horseradish. He already had that planned though. Violet saw him crawl over to the closed glass door. He began to kick in with all his might. Violet saw cracks start to appear on it. Then, the door burst and Quigley crawled out the door and to the horseradish. He put some in his mouth, got up, and quickly brought some in to the box where the others were laying down. They could not breath or even think. Violet was getting very dizzy. She tried to take a big breath but didn't get anything. She was lying on her stomach, looking at the floor. She looked up and tried to get up so that she could get to the horseradish but she was to weak, for she had been talking. She saw the boys getting the horseradish and flipped onto her back. Her eyes were closing.

"Violet?" she heard Quigley ask.

"Violet!" she heard Klaus yell.

"Get her some quick!" she heard Duncan also yell. That was all she heard though. Other yells and questions blurred and she was in darkness once again.

Ahhhhh! No Violet! So, did you like it? Please REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Chapter nine! THE LAST CHAPTER! No particular point of view for this one. I couldn't really decide. Anyway please enjoy and REVIEW!

PrettyBandgirl XD

Quigley rushed over to Violet and held her in his arms. Klaus and Duncan got some horseradish. They came up to her, panicking. Sunny and Isadora watched from behind their wall of glass. Violet, not breathing, had to eat the horseradish. "Violet! Come on! Eat it Violet!" Klaus screamed.

"Violet please!" Quigley yelled. Duncan just sat there next to her. She wasn't breathing, her eyes weren't open, and she wasn't responding to anything. He looked at Klaus and saw him trying to help one of the last family members he had left. He looked at Quigley and saw his brother holding Violet. What was he doing? He was just sitting there, not doing anything.

"Violet!" Tears sprung to Klaus's eyes. He didn't know what to do. His sister was dying or maybe was already dead. He just wanted her to wake up. He just wanted all of this to be a bad dream.

"Please Violet," Quigley whispered into her ear. He also didn't know what to do. He loved Violet and now she was in his arms, not moving. He continued to whisper in her ear until Duncan did something. Duncan grabbed the horseradish and stuffed it in her mouth. "Duncan, w-what are you doing?" he asked his brother as a small tear escaped from his eyes.

"She has to wake up," he said quietly. "She just **has **to." They all just stared at either Duncan or Violet. Everything got quiet. Until, someone started coughing.

"Violet!" they all yelled at once. She opened her eyes to see all three boys hugging her at once.

"Violet," Klaus whispered. He still hugged his sister even after the other two stopped.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"The horseradish. Duncan gave you the horseradish," Quigley said trying to hold back his tears.

"Quigley was the one who was even able to get us all the horseradish," Duncan said. Violet hugged them all again. She then looked around, a little confused.

"Where're the man with a beard but no hair, the woman with hair but no beard, and Count Olaf?" she asked. The others looked around as well. They climbed out of the box with Isadora and Sunny. Everyone gasped. "I-is that-"

"Count Olaf," Quigley finished for her. For when they had climbed out of the box, Count Olaf was laying on the ground near the horseradish. As for the man and woman, they were nowhere to be found. Violet and Quigley's eyes met. They all then walked out of the factory forever and headed to somewhere where they thought they might never again see the man and woman.

**A WEEK LATER**

"This place is so lovely," Violet said. She and Quigley were walking around Paris.

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley said. She looked up at him remembering when he had said that same thing on Mount Fraught. He was looking at her. Violet and Quigley began to lean in close. Then, their lips met and sparks were sent through each of their bodies. Violet put her arms around his neck as Quigley did her waist. And they just kissed until they started to walk back to a new life. Violet put her head on Quigley's shoulder and Quigley just held her tight. He pulled something out of his coat pocket and opened up the small box in front of her. A sparkling violet colored gem on a ring filled Violet's eyes. She looked up at Quigley again and they kissed in front of the sunset.

Although for this happy moment, questions still lingered in their heads as they went on through the rest of their lives together. The questions of how Count Olaf was alive and what had happened to him after the Medusoid Mycelium was contaminating Violet and Quigley's bodies. Also the question of what had happened to the man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard. They never did find out. It was a good thing they didn't though. For they would wish that they had never known if they did. So, no one shall know. For whoever did, would probably kill themselves the next day. And so, I will just end this story on saying that Quigley and Violet lived happily ever after.

**The End**

So... what'd you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!

PrettyBandgirl XD


End file.
